Persuasion
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Natsuki is after Chie's phone for the pictures the gossiper secretly took of Shizuru. Shizuru happens to accidentally open a picture of sexy, badass Natsuki. She enters to witness a comical scene between Chie and Natsuki. Rated T to be safe, ShizNat.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAI/MY-HIME

A/N: This is after the carnival. A few months after, actually.

---

"Harada Chie, delete that photo." Natsuki's tone was menacing.

Chie wore a sly smile. "I certainly did not bring a camera with me, Kuga-san." She adjusted her glasses while allowing her eyes to roam the slender form before her. "I must say, Fuuka's rumors of your beauty gives you no credit."

Natsuki only scoffed and flicked her hair. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "Everyone has seen me in a skirt before. Now, delete it!"

This time Chie smirked. The picture was of Kuga Natsuki in green converse, a black mini skirt, a green and white bra with skulls decorated all over it, plus an unbuttoned black vest which she had been in the process of draping its hood over her head. The reason why the older girl's face in the snapshot held such indifference and emerald eyes glinting in her familiar rebel nature was because Chie had called out to Natsuki as she entered the girl's bedroom.

She flipped her cell phone out and casually scanned her picture files. "Why? It's very appealing, don't you think?" Seeing as her email was always being checked by her secret girlfriend, Senoh Aoi, she had no choice but to send it to one she knew wouldn't open without her permission. "Would you like to see it for yourself?" Chie asked and controlled her glee as the picture was sent.

Natsuki did not notice Chie's grin as she swiped the cell from the girl's hand. "I do not model for anyone," she said firmly, pressing the 'Erase' button." Then she noticed the rest of the pictures. Natsuki shot the gossiper an incredulous look. "You have photos of Shizuru?!"

'_Whoops, I forgot those two were friends.' _Chie blinked and without warning, pounced.

The ex-hime quickly dodged the other's attempt to retrieve her phone.

"Aw, c'mon! The guys and fan girls love it---"

"Iie!" Natsuki snapped. "I should delete these as well." Chie's now-pale face would've been quite hilarious if it weren't for their situation. The blunette caught Chie's intentions and soon the two were running around Natsuki's room.

"You're going to make me lose my business if all of my precious files are gone!"

Ha, as if the Ice Princess cared. "Just how long have you been stalking Shizuru and selling her photos?" Natsuki demanded, furiously erasing picture after picture. Then she came across Shizuru in a kimono, causing the biker to blink.

Oh, and trip on one of the pillows Chie had began to throw at her.

Natsuki cursed and was about to flip back up on her feet until an unexpected weight knocked her back down. "Just let me keep a few at least!" They were wrestling for the phone.

Meanwhile, at the Student Council room of Fuuka Academy…

"Hm, I do believe this is Chie-han's number. Another picture, perhaps?" The ex-kaichou sipped on her almost-gone tea. Imagining what the email could be, she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. Besides, nothing disastrous would happen if she clicked on the email. Chie would sometimes show her what it was anyway. Nodding as if reaching an agreement, she clicked yet stood up from her chair with the desire of more tea.

"I am in need of a refill," she chuckled, examining her cup with an amused smile. The photo was downloading slowly onto her laptop, but the graduate paid no extra attention seeing how she had been staring at the laptop for awhile now to prepare it for the next kaichou. Walking away from her desk, Shizuru had no clue that the picture she clicked on will indeed cause a disaster.

-_coughs_- Tea will be spilled, plus there will be a blushing and stunned ex-kaichou -_coughs_-

Let's fast forward one hour, shall we?

The phone had slid underneath Natsuki's bed. "You're never touching that your cell again, Harada Chie," the mayo-lover growled. She spun and slashed with the fake light saber. Hers was lightning blue and it clashed with Chie's purple one.

"You can't keep me away, Kuga Natsuki," she responded grimly, trying to push the older one back since they were stuck in a clash. "Your force isn't strong enough."

At that, Natsuki actually sweat dropped. "Can you drop the act? I know we have sabers but stop speaking as if we're in Star Wars." She side stepped, ducked, and swiftly whacked the back of Chie's legs, automatically bringing her to her knees. The blunette brought the saber at Chie's throat.

The girl frowned. "Hey, I'm not the one with light sabers in my closet." She gave a pointed look at the light saber that was 'capable of ending her life.'

Natsuki's vein popped. "Yuuki smuggled them in here!"

"Did she also smuggle all of that lingerie as well?" The gray-haired grinned victoriously when the blunette faltered. "So many secrets, Kuga-san… All you need to do is hand me my phone, let me loose, and we can forget all about today."

"I--"

"It will be as if the pictures never existed. Accept the offer, give in, Kuga Natsuki."

"That will make me selfish! Mine may be gone, but Shizuru's…"

"The dark side will make you stronger."

"But…" Natsuki blinked. Wait, _what_? She quirked an eyebrow at Chie's sheepish expression.

"Hey, it was worth trying!" she defended, which Natsuki sighed at.

"My decision is final. You cannot have Shizuru."

The two immediately jumped at the sound of another's voice.

"Ara, I'm relieved to hear you say that." Two pairs of alarmed eyes met calm crimson ones. "After all, I only belong to Natsuki."

Chie's jaw dropped and the biker's cheeks flushed. Great, another piece of info that could be released on campus. Then the two realized their dramatic positions. Huh, now this was kind of awkward.

"I take it this has to do with pictures?" Shizuru presumed as she sauntered forth, coincidentally pausing where the cell was buried. "Where is your phone, Chie-han?" She glanced at Natsuki meaningfully and the blunette grudgingly lowered her weapon.

Chie's eyes widened. Must mean Shizuru was the dominant one of the relationship. Strange, then again… She coughed. "It's underneath Kuga-san's bed, right beside your foot."

The room was silent while Shizuru bent down to recover the electronic device. "These photos…" Oops, silence gone.

Natsuki blurted, "Shizuru, I couldn't let her have you!" She was half frustrated and half embarrassed at the bemused look she was given. Her gaze dropped. "I was deleting the ones that had you in them," she mumbled and yes, she did it very cutely.

Chie began to laugh nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I was trying to make a deal with her, but as you can see, we ended up like this." She swept a hand at their surroundings a.k.a. Natsuki's incredibly messy room with pillows and other objects now scattered on the floor.

Shizuru appeared to be contemplating. Then she shut the phone with a 'snap.' The Kyoto-born smiled pleasantly. "How about this…" She wandered towards them with her hands behind her back. "All pictures I deem inappropriate will be handled by me and erased from your phone." Before any smug grin or devastated protest could be uttered, the woman continued, "But you may have a new picture to keep. It will be of Natsuki and I."

At this prospect, Chie's eyes brightened. "In what pose?"

"Let's see..."

Mischievous eyes scanned Natsuki's profile, said girl with a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks. The biker seemed to remember she was only in a skirt, bra, chucks, and vest. "A-ano, Shizuru, I don't think this is a good ide---"

"Nonsense." The ex-kaichou encircled Natsuki's waist with her arms and tugged her close, their bodies now flush together. "This way, no one will notice you aren't adorning a shirt." She giggled softly into her girlfriend's ears. One hand daringly slid down and promptly brought Natsuki's leg up knee high to Shizuru's side.

The mayo-lover squeaked, "It's too intimate!"

A charming smile. "Precisely."

Natsuki was completely horrified and seriously wondered if the woman had been hit on the head. "You want a provocative picture of us seen by everyone in Fuuka Academy?!"

Shizuru leaned her forehead against the blunette's, her gaze now loving. "I want the students to know you aren't single anymore…"

Natsuki opened her mouth to retort, but stopped luckily, comprehending how important this may be to Shizuru. _'If I think about it, she's been worrying more often about us now that summer is almost over.' _With a defeated sigh, she gazed into those hopeful eyes sternly before slipping her arms around Shizuru's neck. "Alright, but…" She glanced harshly at the other person in the room who she had temporarily forgotten. "Harada, these better be sold in Fuuka University as well!"

Chie couldn't believe her luck. She hastily readied her camera phone. "You got it!"

When Natsuki's eyes returned to stay on Shizuru's, her heart skipped quite a few beats when her girlfriend beamed happily. It made her stare and admire the Kyoto beauty's glow. Natsuki barely heard her goddess speak softly, "Chie-han, please hand me several copies after you have them developed."

_Click! _

Moment captured.

---

Thus, the relationship between Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki was known throughout Fuuka.

---

"Oi, Chie! I haven't forgotten those pictures that need to be deleted!!"


End file.
